False Emotions
by xiNNoSeNcEx
Summary: Completed! draco, draco, and draco... and rain!
1. Prologue

A/N: I had this story up earlier... but i deleted it... why? because of all the weird looking spaces i didn't see... so this time it will be more neater... i'll update a chapter when I want to. Please read the prologue, then review...please no flaming...  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the Harry Potter stuff... including characters... in the world.  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | PROLOGUE  
  
He lied on the grass in front of his manor.  
  
"Draco Malfoy... what are you doing on the grass." Lucius asked.  
  
Draco looked at his father. This is what he was going to look like when he grew older. This is what he was going to act like when he grew older. He was going to be exactly like his father... somehow he didn't want that to happen. "Thinking..." Draco said.  
  
"Well, do some thinking inside. You're in your school robes... some of the muggles driving by will think you're very weird." Lucius spat out. He was very disgusted by the way Draco was lying on the dirty grass.  
  
"I'm already weird." Draco said. He stood up. "Father, I want to go back to school. I don't want to stay here... I'm not happy here."  
  
Lucius looked at his son. He was a younger version of himself. Lucius had to admit his son looked a little better than him when he was younger. "I'll get the train to send you back. You're leaving tomorrow. It's best if you pack up your things now." Lucius said.  
  
Draco smiled. "Things are already packed up." Draco said. He walked happily to the inside of his manor.  
  
A few house-elves were scattered around the house. Draco tossed kernels of popcorn at them for the enjoyment. "Ah... I'm returning to Hogwarts. I knew I should have signed up for the Christmas stay. Mother, can I bring a few galleons?" Draco said.  
  
His mother nodded as a reply.  
  
Draco took 3 galleons from the counter... and an extra one just because his mother wasn't watching him.  
  
"Now, now, Draco, put that back." Narcissa commanded. Guess she was watching him.  
  
"Hurry up Draco, you're going to be late." Lucius said.  
  
"Bye Mother, have a happy Christmas." Draco said. He kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"I get the entire train to myself right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course you do..." Lucius said.  
  
Draco stepped inside the fireplace. "King's Cross." he yelled. Green smoke started to appear everywhere.  
  
Draco ran between platforms 9 and 10. He pushed his belongings happily.  
  
"Come on Malfoy, haven't got all day." the conductor said.  
  
"So..." he sneered. He brought his things inside the train and sat down in an empty compartment. All of the compartments were empty, of course. The only one in the train was him of course.  
  
He heard a soft giggle.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked himself. "I've been around Pansy too much."  
  
Somehow his compartment door clicked open. 


	2. Friendly Stranger

A/N: I'm adding the prologue and chapter 1 for the day... so you can get an idea on where this story is going... so that's all review for this chapter too, please. no flaming.  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 1  
  
A girl shrieked in horror. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" the girl yelled.  
  
"You must be Cho's sister." Malfoy said. He smiled and laughed in his head. 'Someone else to tease' he thought.  
  
"How do you know about my sister?" the girl asked.  
  
"Potter fancies her." Malfoy said. "Who are you, by the way?"  
  
"Phoebe...Phoebe Chang... of course. I'm, of course, a Ravenclaw." Phoebe said. She reached out her hand to shake Draco's hand.  
  
Draco reached for her hand. "Draco Malfoy, pureblood wizard, Slytherin." Malfoy said. He let go of her hand and wiped his hand against his robe.  
  
"Ah, you're pureblood too?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You're pureblood?" Malfoy asked, surprised.  
  
"Born and raised." Phoebe laughed. She and Cho possessed the same goddess-like laugh.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I've decided to go back. I've been complaining to much in my house." Phoebe said. She sat down next to Draco and straightened out her robes. "And you..."  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same thing you did... except, I missed school." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Oh..." Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem the type to miss school."  
  
"I know. So, did you actually come here to attend the Yule Ball?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ah... no. I don't think that Potter would ask me to the Yule Ball anyways." Phoebe said.  
  
"You like Potter?" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Yeah... you have a problem with that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," Malfoy lied. "What do you see in him that makes him look great?"  
  
"Everything." Phoebe said dreamily.   
  
Malfoy looked disgusted. "Another member of the Harry Potter fan club... I suppose..." Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"Don't you wish you had your own fan club?" Phoebe asked. "And I don't like him that much."  
  
"I kind of do... but just as long as Pansy doesn't own it."   
  
"I thought you liked Pansy."  
  
"I liked her that time... but she looks like a dog."  
  
"You look like a dead dog..." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe said with her voice trailing off.  
  
The train started to move. Malfoy and Phoebe looked around in their compartment.  
  
"You're supposed to mean to me." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm nice to you, because I like your sister." Malfoy said.  
  
"Everyone likes her." Phoebe complained. "The only one I knew that liked me was Justin Finch-Fletchly."  
  
Draco laughed. "I've been liked by many girls." Malfoy bragged. "And I was only joking about liking your sister."  
  
"Sure you were." Phoebe said.   
  
"Your name is very different from Cho's." Malfoy pointed out.  
  
"I know. My parents wanted a non-Chinese name when I was born." Phoebe said. "Why did your parents name you Draco?"  
  
"My mother said I looked like a baby dragon when I was born." Malfoy said. "Sounds like an insult. Father says that he knew that I would have dragon-like qualities when I was born."  
  
"Uh huh, yep. You can breathe out fire... and I guess you can fly a broomstick very well. But you're not a really good seeker are you?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can breathe out fire. At least I'm in the Quidditch team." Malfoy said.  
  
"Dragons fly and spit out fire." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can do both. See, I'm the perfect dragon." Malfoy said.   
  
The train came to a stop. "I guess we're here." Malfoy and Phoebe said.  
  
They both laughed. "Nice meeting you." Phoebe said as she gave him a friendly hug. Malfoy pushed her away gently, so she could get the idea that he didn't like receiving hugs.  
  
"Nice meeting you too." Malfoy said. He gave her a friendly handshake. He gave her a short quick hug, and the two of them walked into the school, and walked their separate ways.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Phoebe announced. Her small group of Ravenclaw friends and her sister ran up to her.   
  
"I knew it! I knew you would come back." Cho said.  
  
"Mum and Dad bugged me. So did the tiny house elves." Phoebe said.  
  
Paris did her evil laugh. She was known for doing evil laughs for no reason at all. "Oh come on... pay up." Paris said moving her fingers in a give-me-money motion.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Prue took out 3 sickles and handed them to Paula.  
  
"Oh yeah, Harry told me to give this to you." Piper said. She took out a piece of rolled parchment and handed it to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe blushed.  
  
"I know what it is..." Prue winked.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How do you know what it is?"  
  
"Harry told me... actually... us." Prue said.  
  
The others, except Cho, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah, I'm going to leave now." Cho said. She walked to the Ravenclaw table and left the Hall.  
  
"I talked to Malfoy, on the train." Phoebe bragged.  
  
"Yeah right. He doesn't talk to anyone, unless they're in Slytherin...Wait... did he tease you?" Paige said.  
  
"No. We had a semi-friendly talk." Phoebe said. She sat down and straightened out her robe.  
  
"It's your stupid charm." Cho said as she sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
"What charm?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh never mind." Cho sighed.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Hey Potter." A cold voice said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh great..." Ron mumbled. "Why did you come back? Did your mum still have that dung-under-her-nose expression?"  
  
Malfoy turned pink. "No." he said. He turned around and started to walk away.  
He walked inside the Slytherin common room. Pansy and her friend, Blaise, were seated at the floor.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy shrieked. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Draco pushed her off and she landed on the couch.  
  
"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Malfoy asked as he dusted off his robe.  
  
"Kitchens... you should know that by now." Blaise said. She moved her dark hair to her left shoulder.  
  
Draco lied down on the other couch. Pansy sneered at nothing.  
  
"What's your problem?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I saw you walking in with Cho's little sister." Pansy said.  
  
"So..." Malfoy said as he started to look at the ceiling. "What do you want me to do? Walk in by myself, and leave her all alone?"  
  
"Yes." Pansy said.  
  
Blaise watched their conversation. She gave a big sigh and lied her head on the table.  
  
"Well I chose not to do that." Malfoy said. He looked at Pansy. "And I can walk in the school grounds with whoever I want." he sneered. "all because you don't own me."  
  
"Someday you'll be thanking me." Pansy said.  
  
"Thanking you for what?" Malfoy asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see when it happens." Pansy said. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Pansy, you always get jealous of the girls Draco's with." Blaise sighed.  
  
"No I don't." Pansy argued.  
  
Draco and Blaise nodded their heads. "Yes you do." They said.  
  
"I'm going to my dorm." Pansy said.  
  
"Is she nice?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and started talking about Phoebe.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe, Prue, Paris, Piper, and Paige were sitting in a little circle in front of the fire. They had a few snacks in the center of the circle.  
  
"So why did you really come back?" Paris asked, grabbing some popcorn.  
  
"I had nothing to do... and my family cancelled the party on Christmas." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ah... actually she wanted to go to the Yule Ball." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "No, I would though, if Harry asked me." Phoebe said.  
  
"You didn't read the note yet?" Piper said.  
  
Paige elbowed her in the stomach.   
  
"Not that we know what's in there..." Piper said.  
  
"I already know all of you have seen it. You told me earlier..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Anyways, you better tell us what, exactly, happened in the train..." Paige said.  
  
"Oh nothing... just some friendly talk, that's it." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ron saw you hug him." Paris said.  
  
"Saw who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You and Draco Malfoy." Paris said.  
  
"It's not like he cares." Phoebe said. "I'm going to go now... to read the note you know." She stood up and started heading towards the dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N That star charm bracelet thingy means change in POV... just to let you know... 


	3. Secret Friendship

A/N: I changed my p/n. :) And I'ma move all my stories here later.... you'll see... but for now... please enjoy.   
  
2: Lisa - No, it's not a crossover... Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Piper are based on real people. :) And so is Paris.  
  
2: Sarah (BUAHAHA) - You want evil? You'll get evil in a few chapters... or... hmmm....  
  
2: babie gurl - because you know what the note says... I'm not writing the note... cuz I said so. :)  
  
A/N2: Oh, what's up with the "P" names? You'll find out...  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 2  
  
"Peace and quiet." Phoebe said.   
  
"Ooh la la." Cho said.   
  
"AH! What're you doing here?" Phoebe screamed in horror.  
  
"Nothing, nice note by the way. It's so obvious that your friends wrote it. It looks like Prue's writing." Cho said. She threw the note on the bed.  
  
"Eurgh! Who said you could read it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I did. That's what sisters do. I better head back to my own dormitory." Cho said.  
  
"Lock the door on your way out." Phoebe said.  
  
Cho didn't. She sighed and charmed the door with locks instead.  
  
"Now let's see... hmmm." Phoebe said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Draco lied on the bed and stared at the wall. There was nothing interesting in his dormitory to look at, and there'll never be, except to look at the cupcake that sat on Crabbe's nightstand. It had pink frosting with red sprinkles on the top. Draco grabbed it and chewed it silently while lying down.  
  
He took out a quill and a piece of parchment. He was going to write to Phoebe and tell her everything. He knew she would understand.  
  
  
Phoebe,  
I just met you, I know, but I want to keep our friendship as a secret. Look, you don't understand... I'm a Slytherin... you're a Ravenclaw. Basically,   
  
  
He stopped writing.   
  
"Sounds mean." he whispered to himself. He crumpled up the parchment and took out another sheet.  
  
  
You're a great friend so far, but can we hide our friendship? I don't want anyone else to know that I'm starting to become nicer, only you. I'll send you a few notes now and then, to see what's up. Hope you understand.  
  
  
He looked at his signature. The word "love" definitely made the note look nicer. He really didn't understand why he was doing this, but the things Blaise told him about Phoebe seemed so true... and he didn't want to get hurt. Blaise would also leave nasty comments about Phoebe for everything she did that was nice.   
  
"Blaise isn't like this at all." He whispered to himself.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe waited for silence down in the common room before she started to read. She wanted to read the entire note, without stopping to see what was going on downstairs.  
  
She stared at the note. The writing definitely didn't look like Prue's, Paris', Piper's, Paige's, or even anyone else she knew, but Harry's. It looked a lot like his writing. It didn't look like it was forged like someone else, it was just Harry's. She smiled and began to read.   
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Do you think she's reading it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course she is. You know her, she'll read all her letters at night." Ron said.  
  
"Actually, I don't know her." Harry said.  
  
"Of course you do, Harry. She's Cho's sister. She must be like Cho." Ron said.  
  
"They're different." Harry said. "She looks more friendlier, and she gives out lots of hugs."  
  
"Why hasn't she hugged you yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh stop it. Get some sleep." Harry said annoyed.  
  
"You started it." Ron said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth and gasped. "Oh no... oh no... oh no..." Phoebe said. She screamed in excitement. "YES!!" She unlocked the door and exited the common room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Piper asked.  
  
"She read the note." Paris said.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked the portrait lady.  
  
"Sleeping, and I think you should too." The portrait lady said.  
  
"I need to see him." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ah, please go to sleep." the portrait lady said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Draco turned the corner. He saw Phoebe talking to the portrait lady. "Please, let me see Harry." Phoebe begged.  
  
"Ah, Phoebe." Malfoy said.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe smiled. She hid the note in her hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Malfoy said.  
  
"I kind of wanting to talk to someone else." She said politely.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes... we can't talk in the Great Hall." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh sure." Phoebe said as she ran down the stairs. Draco walked slowly behind her.  
  
"It's dark in here..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, I'll light up a wizard candle, and everything will be all right." Malfoy said. He took out his wand.  
  
Phoebe sat on the table. Draco stood on the chair and sat down.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You walk me all the way down here just to ask me what's in my hand?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No... here... read this." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe took the note. She had a tear coming down her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I cry when I'm sleepy." she lied.  
  
"Oh okay... just tell me when you're done." Malfoy said. He watched Phoebe read the note over and over again. She never said anything.  
  
"I'm done..." she said disappointingly.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, grabbing Phoebe's face. She was really crying now... but only silent tears. "I'll still talk to you..." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe lightly grabbed his hands. "Yeah, secretly though." Phoebe said.   
  
Draco leaned closer to Phoebe... and kissed her.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"And where have you been?" Paris asked. Her friends were still in their little circle in front of the fire.   
  
"No where..." Phoebe said, voice trailing off.  
  
"Oh... okay... and what exactly happened in 'no where'" Paris asked.  
  
"Nothing happened in 'no where'..." She said, her voice still trailing off.  
  
"Well, go back to your dormitory then." Paris said.  
  
"Oh okay." Phoebe said. She ran up the stairs towards her dormitory.  
  
"I was only kidding..." Paris said.  
  
Phoebe didn't hear her. She lied down on her bed and hid underneath her covers. She couldn't think of anything else... except for what happened in the Great Hall.   
  
'I shouldn't have cried...' she thought.   
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"And where have you been?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No where, just the bathroom." Malfoy said. He could of finished his trip to the bathroom if he hadn't spotted Phoebe.  
  
Blaise watched Malfoy walk up the stairs slowly. He didn't have his angry/pissed look, he had a different look... a look that looked... well, normal. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I forgot to use the bathroom." Malfoy said. He ran quickly down the stairs and ran out of the common room. He walked up the grand staircase and turned left.  
  
He stared at the Ravenclaw portrait lady.  
  
"I'm only a common room entrance." she said.  
  
"That's nice." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh yeah..." She said in a yawn.  
  
'I'll... talk to her later.' he thought. He headed towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: You know what to do... now please... REVIEW! :) 


	4. Liking the Difference

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... (ya right it was only 2 days!!) Something is wrong with fanfic.net... with the review thing... don't ask me why.  
  
2 Sarie: EVIL? You want evil? You'll be getting evil... MUAHAHAA  
  
A/N: Oh, and I'm writing alternate chapters... the alternate for chapter 3 is much longer and will appear either later or tomorrow.   
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 3  
  
A few light rays were shining on Phoebe's face. She woke up and made a light yawn and sat up. She stretched her arms and looked at the other beds. They were empty. No one was on them... and it looked like it wasn't touched.  
  
She heard people banging on her door.  
  
"Oops." She said. She walked to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"Why did you lock the door?" Piper said angrily.  
  
"The door was charmed... and you did know that we're witches. You could've used Alohomora to unlock the door." Phoebe said.  
  
Her friends looked at each other with a dumb look. They blamed each other for telling them not to uncharm the door. Phoebe stood and watched.  
  
"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast. Have a nice day." Phoebe said. She walked out of the common room.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Wake up, Draco Malfoy." Blaise yelled.  
  
"I'm already up. I just don't feel like eating." Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Sure you do. Well I'm leaving." Blaise yelled.  
  
"Fine then." Malfoy said. He ran inside the common room. "Happy now?"  
  
"Much better." Blaise said. She took Draco's arm.  
  
"You want something..." Malfoy said.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because you always grab my arm when you want something." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well, I want to KNOW something." Blaise said.  
  
"About what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Last night... what exactly happened." Blaise said.  
  
"Nothing. Okay... nothing really... I just had to use the bathroom." Malfoy said.  
  
"You always say that when something's happened. Come on, really what happened." Blaise asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later... now hurry up, I'm starving." Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm not moving 'til you tell me." Blaise said.  
  
"I kissed someone... there happy now?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Ooh really? Who? Tell me." Blaise begged.  
  
"I'm not telling you 'til I get something to eat." Malfoy said.  
  
Blaise smiled and followed him to the Great Hall.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"And where are your friends?" Cho asked.  
  
"Getting ready. I locked them out of the dormitory last night... they could've unlocked it..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Cho said.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "As all of you know, the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. I also want to welcome back a few of our students: Draco Malfoy and Phoebe Chang." he announced.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. He appeared to be looking at her, trying to get her attention.  
  
"And of course, they are here to join our Christmas holiday." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"That's great." Cho said. She took a bagel and topped it with strawberry cream cheese. She looked at Phoebe. "Are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe stepped out of her trance. "Oh... yeah. I'm okay." Phoebe said.  
  
"Sisters tell each other everything." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Phoebe said.  
  
"So you're going to tell me what happened last night, right?" Cho asked.  
  
"Who told you that something happened last night?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Your friends. Don't worry, I won't tell them." Cho said.  
  
"I saw Draco... he wanted to talk to me... and we ended up kissing on the table... this table... this spot..." Phoebe said. She had a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong with kissing a guy?" Cho asked.  
  
"He doesn't want anyone to see us as friends in public." Phoebe said.  
  
"And... why did he kiss you?" Cho asked.  
  
"To make me feel better... it did. It was very pleasant, but still, he doesn't want anyone to know we're friends." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Look, you cry about anything... not that there's a problem with that, you just need to understand and accept it." Cho said.  
  
"But I'm used to what I do..." Phoebe said. She looked at Draco.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Draco Malfoy got his first kiss on top of the Ravenclaw table. That doesn't sound too romantic. What did it feel like?" Blaise asked.  
  
Pansy sneered at every girl in Ravenclaw, except Phoebe.  
  
"Great... but I'm not really umm... well... oh look I kind of have to go... I'll tell you later." Malfoy said. He motioned Phoebe to leave.  
  
"What's your problem?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I wanted him to kiss ME." Pansy yelled angrily.  
  
"Jealous..." Blaise said.  
  
"I'm not." Pansy said.  
  
"Let him do whatever he wants." Blaise said. She smiled at Phoebe who was getting ready to leave. "I know who he kissed." Blaise whispered to herself.  
  
"And you're going to tell me..." Pansy said.  
  
"No I'm not." Blaise said. She started to eat her pancakes.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Phoebe..." A voice said.  
  
Malfoy and Phoebe turned around. They saw Harry standing all alone, biting his lower lip. He looked nervous.  
  
"I'll meet you in the library." Malfoy whispered in her ear. He walked away slowly, so Phoebe could catch up if she and Harry had a short conversation.  
  
"First time Malfoy's never sneered at me." Harry said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Oh really." She said.  
  
"Really. You two are friends?" He asked politely.  
  
"Um... he was just walking with me... we have the same speed when we walk..." Phoebe lied.  
  
"Portrait lady saw you last night. I heard you wanted to talk to me." Harry said.  
  
"My answer's yes, of course I would be your friend. You could've just asked me instead of writing it in a long letter..." She said.  
  
"You don't get what I mean by friend do you?" Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I want you to be... my girlfriend." Harry said.  
  
She looked down. "Harry, give me time to think about it. I'll talk to you later. I have to go to the library..." Phoebe said. She ran quickly.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"You looked stress." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe fixed her hair. "Now I don't." she said.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "So... what's up?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Nothing, but... let me ask you something. What if you really liked someone, but when they ask you out... you, well..." Phoebe said silently.  
  
"Well what..." Malfoy asked.  
  
"You kind of wish they didn't...You kind of... don't like them back." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well you don't really love them. Love is when you like them for liking you back." Malfoy said.  
  
"And other things..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Right, when you know this is it." Malfoy said.  
  
"When you feel happy around them..." Phoebe said.  
  
"When all you do is think about them." Malfoy said.  
  
"When... you never have to say sorry." Phoebe said.  
  
"When you kiss them on top of the Ravenclaw table at night." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. She gave out a fake cough.  
  
"What..." Malfoy said.  
  
"What you said... do you love me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, of course not. I was only joking." Malfoy said.  
  
"It didn't sound like it... It's okay. Just tell me..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I liked the kiss... my first kiss too. My first best kiss and my first kiss..." Malfoy said.  
  
"I only asked if you loved me..." Phoebe said.  
  
"As a friend... nothing more, nothing less. I liked the kiss though." he said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Oh, that's it? That's okay." Phoebe said.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand. "You're different... and I like that." Malfoy said.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: EEP! You know what to do, now please.... REVIEW! ::laughs evilly:: 


	5. Blaise's Story

A/N: Another 2 day wait! :) Please review everyone!  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 4  
  
Hermione tapped on Phoebe's shoulder. "Hello." Hermione said.  
  
Phoebe looked a tiny bit annoyed. "Hey." she said.  
  
Draco looked away.  
  
"Ah... I see you got a friend there... well I better leave." Hermione said. She picked up her book bag from the other table and left.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Hermione ran into the Great Hall panting. "Harry!" she yelled. Harry and Ron looked up.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry yelled.  
  
"She... doesn't... love... you..." Hermione said, bearing the bad news.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "All right there, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." Harry lied. "How do you know?"  
  
"She was... with... Malfoy... and... they... were... talking about love... and he said he liked her... and they talked about a kiss they had last night." Hermione said.  
  
"I knew you should have told her before she left!" Ron said.  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Harry, you don't look okay." Hermione said. She pulled one of his hands. His eye was a bit red and he had tears rolling down his face.  
  
"I thought she did... her friends always tell me she likes me." Harry said.  
  
"We can go to the library... you can watch her for a while." Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked up. "I'll talk to her." Harry said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe laughed. "She really did that?" She said.  
  
"She's obsessed." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes she is." Phoebe said.  
  
They both heard a cough. Phoebe turned around.  
  
"Hey Harry." Phoebe said.  
  
Harry's eyes were a little red. "I... don't love you anymore." Harry said sadly.  
  
Phoebe looked at the table. "I thought you loved me..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can't... you love someone else... you don't love me." Harry said.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. He was watching their conversation closely.   
  
"Harry... tell me why, you don't love me anymore..." Phoebe said.  
  
"You love someone else..." he cried.  
  
"What if I don't?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I know you do... and I want you to be with that person. I don't want you to be with someone you don't love. So go ahead be with him." Harry said. He walked away.  
  
"HARRY!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Harry turned around and wiped the tear that was starting to fall down. "What?" he asked.  
  
Draco still was listening to their conversation.  
  
"I... love you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you lying?" Malfoy whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Phoebe said.  
  
Harry smiled. He sat down next to Phoebe. "Now what do you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend." Phoebe said.  
  
Draco made a fake smile. It looked a little bit like a sneer, but a friendly sneer.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Draco watched Phoebe go.  
  
"I'll talk to you tonight." She mouthed out.  
  
Draco nodded and looked at the table. Once again, she left a note. This time the note wasn't from anyone... it was from him. The note he gave her last night. He noticed a few teardrops on the note.  
  
  
What's wrong with showing your friends with a Ravenclaw?  
  
  
It didn't look like her writing... It was probably Cho's.  
  
  
Be nice to my sister.  
  
Cho  
  
  
He smiled. 'I'm going to write to Cho.' he thought. He walked out of the library. Harry and Phoebe were walking around the school holding each other's hands. Phoebe looked like she wasn't happy.   
  
"You should've made a move. Now she's going out with Saint Potter." Blaise said.  
  
"How do you know?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I know you kissed her, Malfoy. You kept looking at her during breakfast, and SMILING. And I saw them walking together. They look in love..." Blaise said.  
  
"Well, they're not." Malfoy said.  
  
"You're jealous like Pansy." Blaise said.  
  
"She told me she's not sure if she likes him still." Malfoy said.  
  
"You're lying through your teeth." Blaise said.  
  
"I'M NOT." Malfoy yelled. "I was talking to her a few minutes ago in the library... before she left with Harry."  
  
"Wait... a few minutes... ago? I saw her... with Harry in the Great Hall... when you left." Blaise said.  
  
"What did they do?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"They kissed for a few seconds, then Harry left... and then he came back and they were talking again." Blaise said.  
  
Draco ran inside of the common room. He ran towards his dormitory. He took out the notes Phoebe dropped and placed them on his bed.   
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Harry looked at Phoebe. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Phoebe said.  
  
"You keep looking at your feet. You haven't talk to me...ever since we left the library, you haven't said anything." Harry said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Phoebe said.  
  
"How about the Yule Ball." Harry said.   
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going." Phoebe said.  
  
"You have to go. You don't want to leave me all alone." Harry said.  
  
"I'm still not sure if I'm going..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine then." Harry said.  
  
"Fine I'll go..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said.  
  
"Next year." Phoebe said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Finished." He said to himself. He turned off the light. "Just a quick short nap."  
  
"How short?" Blaise asked. "You're known for taking long naps." Blaise said.  
  
Draco grabbed a few of the sweets his mother had sent him. "I'm done." Malfoy said.  
  
"Are you going with Pansy to the Yule Ball." Blaise asked. "I'm going with this guy from Ravenclaw. Looks like Phoebe's going with Harry."   
  
"I'm not going to the Yule Ball, if Pansy's my date. She nearly broke my toe last year." Malfoy said.  
  
"She's sorry." Blaise said.  
  
"I'm still not going with her. I'm still not going at all." Malfoy said.  
  
"Give her a chance. You'll like her this time." Blaise said.  
  
"Why did you two have to be friends?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Because we are... so are you going with her, or not?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Sure." Malfoy said. "I'll go with her."  
  
"That's good." Blaise said. She walked to her dormitory. "Very good." She said to herself.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"I... want to go back to my dormitory." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll walk you there." Harry said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. They stopped walking when they were both in front of the Ravenclaw common room entrance.  
  
"Um... bye." Harry said. He gave her a kiss.  
  
Phoebe pulled away gently. "I'll see you later." she said. She walked inside.  
  
Piper, Paige, Paris, and Prue were sitting on the couch.  
  
"How's Harry?" Prue asked.  
  
"Great... Perfect." Phoebe lied.  
  
"That's nice. Um... you have a letter from Draco Malfoy. We didn't touch it. It's underneath your pillow." Paige said.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said.  
  
She lied on her bed and took out the note. It was folded nicely, and smelled wonderful. Phoebe smiled. While she opened the note, she heard a soft coo in the background. It was Draco's eagle owl. Attached to it was a small bag of treats.   
  
"This is mine, right?" She asked the bird.  
  
The bird nodded in reply.  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
  
Great, I have to go to the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson. I know you're going with Harry. That's very nice. I'm actually thinking of not going to the Yule Ball... I don't want to spend and entire night with Pansy. It's not right. I'll talk to you tonight. Same place... Great Hall, remember?  
  
Draco  
  
PS the bag of sweets is for you. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
Phoebe smiled. She opened up a caramel and popped it into her mouth.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How about the alternate chapter for chapter 3? If I post it, I have to keep making alternate chapters for the entire story. And I might write a sequel to this story... I'm not sure yet. 


	6. Pansy Gets Jealous

A/N: ff.net is SLOW or something... it doesn't show when I update this story... blah blah blah. Well here I go...  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 5  
  
Draco's eagle owl flew inside his dormitory. It swooped onto his bed.  
  
"Ah..." Malfoy said. He took out the note tied to it's foot. The note had a sweet smell.  
  
"Lovely." Malfoy said. He unrolled the note and began to read.   
  
  
lol. I'm not going to the Yule Ball either. Harry wants me to, though. I really don't want to. Then my friends will start to think I did come back to go to the Yule Ball. :)   
I'll see you tonight. Thanks for the sweets!  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
Malfoy smiled. His bird cooed.  
  
"Oh that's not true." said Malfoy.  
  
His bird nodded.  
  
"Oh, go back to your cage!" Malfoy commanded. His bird flew away.  
  
"So... that's who you see at night..." Blaise said looking over his shoulder. "And you gave her a bag of sweets..."  
  
"So." Malfoy said. He rolled up the note and placed it inside his trunk.   
  
"Draco Malfoy...the boy who gave candy." Blaise laughed.  
  
Draco smiled. "Why do you always go in the boys dormitory?" Draco asked.  
  
Blaise walked away.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
The moon filled up the night sky. Malfoy crept into his invisibility cloak and walked away.  
  
He sat down on top of the Slytherin table.  
  
"I wonder where Phoebe went." he said.  
  
"Right here." Phoebe said. She took of her invisibility cloak.  
  
"You have one too?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I got it for Christmas last year." Phoebe said. She sat next to Draco. "And where did you get yours?" she asked as she straightened out her robes.  
  
"I got in... when I was little." Malfoy said.  
  
"That's nice." Phoebe said.  
  
"The Great Hall looks beautiful in the night." Malfoy said. "I can see the moon... right there." He pointed towards the ceiling.  
  
"Where? I don't see it..." Phoebe said. "Here show me..." Phoebe held out her arm.  
  
"Umm..." Malfoy said. He grabbed her arm gently and pointed it towards the moon. "Right... there."  
  
"I knew that." Phoebe said. "Um... I kind of don't want to be pointing at the moon all night long."  
  
Draco let go of her arm. "I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"It's all right." Phoebe said. "I'm a bit cold..."  
  
Draco raised Phoebe and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Whoa there." Phoebe said. She laughed. "Next time tell me when you're picking me up."  
  
"I will... I'm only doing this to keep you warm..." Malfoy said.  
  
"Thank you..." Phoebe said.  
  
"How's Harry?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"He's boring." Phoebe said.  
  
"Really? You two looked like you were having fun." Malfoy said.  
  
"Having fun being tired. We walked around the school five million times... without speaking to each other." Phoebe said.  
  
"That sounds pretty boring..." Malfoy said.  
  
"It is... and to tell you the truth... you kiss better than him." Phoebe said.  
  
Malfoy blushed inside. "Really?"  
  
"Okay... by like... a tiny bit. You're ahead of him though." Phoebe said.  
  
He stopped blushing inside. "Good enough for me." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
Draco grabbed her hands. "And why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm only laughing because... I have no idea." Phoebe said. "My friend is better kisser than my boyfriend."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"You seem like you're my best friend though... I can tell you anything... and it looks like you won't tell anyone." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh stop flattering me." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "It's the truth... I'm serious. You're the only friend that wouldn't secretly read my notes... and we just met a few days ago on the train." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, for calling me your best friend, you're my best friend. You understand EVERYTHING." Malfoy said.  
  
"Aw... no I don't." Phoebe said.  
  
The two of them were looking at each other.  
  
"And, your eyes are really beautiful." Malfoy said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing... do you feel weird around me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I feel like me... it would take someone I don't love that I know who loves me to make me feel weird. It just doesn't seem right if I don't love them back, you know." Phoebe said.  
  
They looked at each other again and stood up.  
  
"We... better go now." Phoebe said.  
  
"We're not going to the Yule Ball, right?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah... and..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip.  
  
Draco moved her arms to his neck and he placed his arms on her hip. They moved around the Hall dancing slowly to the music in their heads.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "If you dance better than my boyfriend, I'd kill you." she joked.  
  
Draco laughed. He sat on top of the Slytherin table again.  
  
Phoebe sat down on top of his lap. He wrapped her in his arms. They watched the Wizard Candlelight fade out.  
  
"Too dark." Phoebe said. She felt lips touch her own. Malfoy had kissed her again... this time on the Slytherin table. She took out her wand. "Incendio!" She said.  
  
The wizard candle lit up.  
  
"You kissed me again..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I just wanted to get a good vision of something before I sleep." Malfoy said. They jumped off the table. Phoebe landed on the ground.  
  
"Need help?" Malfoy asked. He grabbed her arm and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you..." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll walk you to your dormitory." Malfoy said. He opened the door and pulled his Invisibility Cloak over his head.  
  
They took a few steps up towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Can I tell you something?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I-I... think you left your invisibility cloak in the Great Hall..." he stuttered. 'Wrong thing...' he thought.  
  
"Oh... that's all? That doesn't sound like a question... but... oh well... thanks for telling me. I'll go down there to get it." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll walk with you..." Malfoy said. He pulled Phoebe inside his invisibility cloak. They walked down the steps and grabbed Phoebe's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thanks..." Malfoy said.  
  
"For what?" Phoebe asked. "I'm the one who needs to thank you."  
  
"Right..." Malfoy said. He headed towards his dormitory and Phoebe headed towards hers.   
  
Malfoy watched her climb the steps. He sighed and climbed down the dungeon stairs.  
  
Phoebe looked at Malfoy and smiled. "Ah..." She sighed. "I wish you knew that I love you Draco Malfoy." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Love who?" A voice said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe turned around. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The anonymous person pulled down their invisibility cloak. "Pansy Parkinson." she said. "It would be best if you didn't love Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And why is that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because... I love him myself. You Ravenclaw better not mess with him." Pansy said.  
  
Blaise pulled off part of Pansy's invisibility cloak. "This would not be a good time... Pansy." she said.  
  
"I'm warning you... don't go near Draco Malfoy... or...else." Pansy said.  
  
"And why can't she go near me?" Malfoy said. The 3 girls turned around  
  
"You do know that... you-know-who is my Grandfather. I can... oh let's say... kill her." Pansy said.  
  
"You're troubled." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh... am I? Have you seen a Ravenclaw fall in love with a Slytherin? You're the only one who has. And I say you're very troubled because everyone else knows you can't fall in love with a Slytherin." Pansy said.  
  
Draco looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Anyone else can fall in love with anyone, Pansy. Slytherins can fall in love with Gryffindors... Hufflepuffs can fall in love with Slytherins... Ravenclaws can fall in love with Gryffindors... it doesn't matter. There's no boundaries in love... just as long as it involves 2 people who have feelings for each other." Phoebe said.  
  
"Am I THAT sexy?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "What do you mean by THAT sexy?" she said, still laughing.  
  
"It's just... girls who fight over guys... well oh never mind... continue." Malfoy said.  
  
Blaise had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"It would be best if all of you go to bed now... or I'll deduct house points." Professor McGonagall said. "And Pansy...Phoebe can love Draco if she wants to. Now go to bed."  
  
Blaise and Pansy walked away from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Phoebe started to head up the stairs.  
  
"Is it true? Is it true... that you love me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "I have no idea why... I don't know how it started... what happened... I just fell in love with you..." Phoebe said, silently.  
  
Draco looked down and bit his lip. "I... don't love you..." he said. "I want you to be with Harry... forever... I guess Pansy's right... there are boundaries in Hogwarts... in love, I mean. You can't fall in love with me..."  
  
"But I do! The only reason why I don't want to go to the Yule Ball, is because I want to go with you... not Harry." Phoebe said.  
  
"You have to go with Harry... and I guess I have to go with Pansy." Malfoy said.   
  
Phoebe ran away. She heard Draco call out for her name, but she didn't bother to turn around. She ran to her dormitory and locked the door. She sat down by her bed and started to cry. She wiped her tears and started to write a note.  
  
  
Yes, Harry, I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you.  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: :) I had nothing to do... so... I decided to update. :) So I can get closer to updating the eight chapter... and start writing chapter 9! :) 


	7. Happy Christmas

A/N: AHH! I'm back! Again... lol.  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 6  
  
"Is something wrong?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Of course there isn't!" Malfoy spat.  
  
"You've changed for the past few days..." Blaise said.  
  
"I have? No, I haven't." Malfoy said.  
  
"You've become yourself again... rude... and evil. I believe I saw you stomping on some 3rd year's candy... and this 3rd year is in Slytherin." Blaise said. "Are you mad at the Slytherins?"  
  
"Pansy." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why... what did she do?" Blaise asked. She turned around. Pansy stepped into the common room.  
  
"Ah! Draco!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
Draco ran up to Pansy and gave her a hug. "I'll go to the Yule Ball with you." he whispered in her ear. He gave her roses he found lying on the table.  
  
"Okay... there is something wrong with you." Blaise said. She walked into her dormitory.  
  
"Really?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You know I would. I had fun the other time." Malfoy lied.  
  
"Well, that's great! I was thinking about asking Weasley." Pansy said.  
  
"Weasley? Yesterday. you said it was wrong for people in different houses to love each other." Malfoy said.  
  
"I know... I never said a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor is wrong... did I?" Pansy said.  
  
Blaise walked in the common room. "Hypocrite." she muttered to herself.  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, and then Pansy.  
  
"Well, at least you know that that ugly bitch fell in love with you." Pansy said.  
  
"She's not a bitch. She's really nice." Blaise said.  
  
"What?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I knew her ever since I was little... she's one of my neighbors." Blaise said.  
  
"Since when?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"When I was like five or something. She moved from some country in Asia." Blaise said.  
  
"Oh stop talking about her. Anyways, Draco is going with me to the Yule Ball... and you are dateless, Blaise." Pansy said. "Go with Crabbe and Goyle. You'll have 2 dates."  
  
"I'm going with Phoebe's cousin. He's cute... and... he's in Ravenclaw." Blaise said.  
  
"Um... you're not going to get near those pathetic Ravenclaws." Pansy said.  
  
"Too bad I am... they're nicer than you." Blaise said. She left the common room.   
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"You're really going with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I am... and why wouldn't I?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Harry gave her a hug. "Yes... I won't go alone!" he cheered.  
  
"Um... Phoebe?" Blaise said shyly.  
  
"Oh... I better be going now..." Harry said. He walked away.  
  
"Whatever Pansy says, don't believe her... especially that whole you can't fall in love with someone in a different house." Blaise said.  
  
"I know." Phoebe said. "She likes Ron."  
  
"How do you know?" Blaise asked, surprised.  
  
"She always watches him... and last year too, at the Yule Ball..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh goody. Oh... and tell...PJ I said hi... oh... can you ask him if he can go to the Yule Ball with me? Please?" Blaise begged.  
  
"Of course I will...he says yes." Phoebe said.  
  
"How do you know? You haven't asked him." Blaise said.  
  
"He wanted me to ask you... but... the whole thing... 4 nights ago... y'know. It kind of ruined the moment. I'll tell him you said yes." Phoebe said.  
  
Blaise smiled and walked away.  
  
"Umm... Blaise." Phoebe called.  
  
Blaise walked towards Phoebe. "What?" she said.  
  
"Tell...Draco I said 'Hi'" Phoebe said. "And... can you give this to him?" Phoebe handed Blaise 2 small wrapped presents.   
  
She looked at Draco's. A roll of parchment was attached to it. "I will." Blaise said. As soon as Phoebe turned away and walked towards Harry, she took the roll of parchment and began to read.  
Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy!  
Well, it's that time of year again. And... you're one of the chosen few to receive a present from me! Anyways...  
Hi, I have no idea of what to say.  
Well...  
I want to say goodbye...in this letter of course... I'm still your friend.  
And...  
I'm going to the Yule Ball... for real. With Harry, of course.  
  
Phoebe  
Blaise smiled. She rolled the piece of parchment and returned it to its original gift. 'Poor Draco.' She thought.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"What do you mean you can't find your dress robes?" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"I can't find them..." Pansy said.  
  
Blaise walked into the common room.  
  
"Blaise, can I please borrow your dress robes?" Pansy asked, politely.  
  
"No, I'm wearing them of course... go to the lost and found." Blaise said.  
  
"The Ball is tonight... I need it now!" Pansy cried.  
  
"Why won't you just summon it. Accio Pansy's Dress Robe!" Blaise said.  
  
A pink robe came flying towards Blaise.  
  
"It's... that thing again!" Malfoy said. "Could you at least buy some new dress robes?"  
  
"This is what I wore on our first date...it's still beautiful... what do you think?" Pansy asked.  
  
Blaise made a disgusted face. "The punch stain is still on it..." she said.  
  
"Brings back memories... I'll clean it up... using that cleaning charm we learned." Pansy said. She walked up the stairs towards her dormitory.  
  
"And... you got 2 presents from who?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Oh... one of these is for you." Blaise said.  
  
Draco took the one without the note.  
  
"Um... this one is yours..." Blaise said, handing him the right present.  
  
"And these presents are from who?" Malfoy asked. He took out the parchment.  
  
"Phoebe." Blaise said. "Um... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Malfoy said, unwrapping the present. "Whoa...the number 1 guide to Quidditch... this book is rare! And... if you send in this coupon... you get a free Firebolt... the LATEST edition!"  
  
"Okay... umm... I have been wondering... all those nights... the past four nights... when you were gone... what did you do?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Classified." Malfoy said. He opened the book and gazed happily at the pages. They had gold edges, that brightened up every page. "This book must have cost many galleons!"   
  
"You said I can ask you a question... and questions all need answers... come on, please tell me... I won't tell." Blaise said.  
  
"I was with Phoebe... and we talked.. but this was 2 days after this whole 'You can't fall in love with a Slytherin' thing. And... I'll just say Hufflepuff... and Gryffindor." Malfoy said.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER AGAIN? HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE HER?" Blaise yelled. A few Slytherins stared at Draco and Blaise. "And... on top of all the tables for all the houses... I don't get you Draco."  
  
"Not so loud!" Malfoy said. "Okay... we kissed twice...the first time we met... on the Gryffindor table... but... look... I missed her."  
  
"What the hell? You said you don't love her... but you missed her... AND YOU KISSED HER ON TOP OF EVERY TABLE. How could you not love her?" Blaise yelled. Some of the Slytherins stood around Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Look what you did!" Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't care... I want all of these Slytherins to know that you love a Ravenclaw, and YOU KNOW IT." Blaise said.  
  
"I don't love her, okay?" Malfoy said.  
  
"You do, what's up with all the kissing... and the missing... and sometimes you people hug... what's up with that?" Blaise said.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Pansy!" Malfoy said. "And the only reason why I kissed her is... because I love her... and I don't want anyone to know that." he yelled. A few tears ran down his face.  
  
"Thank you... that's all I need to know." Blaise said.  
  
The Slytherins started murmuring things about Draco and Phoebe.  
  
"Everyone... GO AWAY." Blaise yelled. "Nothing to see here."  
  
"What's wrong with loving Phoebe?" Blaise asked.   
  
"I don't really love her... then I do... it's confusing. Every time I'm near her, I just... it's kind of hard to explain...and when she's gone... I want her... I miss her." Malfoy said.  
  
"I thought you don't cry." Blaise said.  
  
"I know... I only cry when I'm confused." Malfoy said.  
  
Blaise laughed. "Well, I better start getting dressed." she smiled and walked away.  
  
"I better too." Malfoy said.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Hurry up, Phoebe!" Prue called.  
  
"I'm done!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Finally..." Paris said. "And who is everyone going with?"  
  
"Ron." Piper said. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Trevor." Paige said.  
  
"Neville's toad?" Prue asked."  
  
"Trevor from Hufflepuff." Paige said. "What about you, Prue?"  
  
"Matt, of course." Prue said.  
  
"My date is better than all of yous." Paris said. "His name is Jahreel. He's from... oh let's say... Slytherin."  
  
Phoebe jumped up. "Oh... that's great." Phoebe said.  
  
The group of friends walked out of the common room and headed towards the Grand Staircase.  
  
"UH HUH!" Prue said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked. "All of you know who I'm going with..."  
  
"Draco?" Paris said.  
  
"No... Harry. Harry Potter." Phoebe said.  
  
"No... it's Draco!" Paris said.  
  
Draco walked towards Phoebe. "This is for you. Thank you for your present." he said, handing her a piece of parchment tied to a gift bag. He walked away.  
  
"Ooh! Let us see!" Piper said, grabbing the present.  
  
Phoebe pulled the present away. "It's mine... All mine!" she said.  
  
She took out the note and started to read.  
Thank you for the present. I'm stuck going to the Yule Ball... with Pansy Parkinson. How lovely! She promises she won't step on my foot... screech... or anything that annoys the hell out of me. I'll see you later... hopefully, if you're not too busy in the Yule Ball. And... I'm giving you some sweets my mother had sent me. I didn't have time to buy any sweets in Honeydukes.  
  
Malfoy  
Phoebe smiled and put the note inside the present.   
  
"Draco looks good in his dress robe..." Paris commented.  
  
"Well, come on now... lets go!" Phoebe said. She smiled and ran inside her dormitory to put the present there.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
A/N: Time to review! lol I hafta remind you know, do I? ooo and...  
  
Go there now... why? Because it's my so-called "original" fiction. lol. I'm trying the original fiction thing now... So, I'll see what I can do... :) 


	8. I'm Not Lying

A/N: Last chapter i found lying/laying around on my computer... lolz. i'll write more... if i ever get the time  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 7  
  
Harry waited for Phoebe at the foot of the stairs. Phoebe's friend ran to their dates happily. Phoebe walked down the steps towards Harry.  
  
"Hey Phoebe!" Blaise yelled.  
  
Phoebe smiled. She continued walking down the steps. She looked at Draco, who was walking with Pansy, and sighed.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Draco looked at Phoebe and sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pansy asked.  
  
"She looks so beautiful..." Malfoy said to himself.  
  
"Um... thank you. Well, hurry up now, you don't want to be late to the Yule Ball." Pansy said. She waved at everyone she knew. "Look at Blaise and that bitch's cousin."  
  
"Blaise and PJ look cute together." Malfoy said. "There's saint Potter waiting for his Goddess girlfriend."  
  
"Finally you make fun of them." Pansy said. She smiled at everyone.  
  
"Finally..." Malfoy said. They both walked into the Great Hall.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Harry reached his hand out. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Great." Phoebe said.  
  
"For you." Harry said. He handed her a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Thank you. Well, let's go in now." Phoebe said.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand. They both walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Phoebe smiled as she entered the room. Her friends were separated from each other. They were dancing with their dates, talking, or eating.  
  
She looked at Blaise and PJ. They were dancing slowly in the center of the room.  
  
Pansy and Draco were sitting down on a bench, watching everyone in the room.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Phoebe said. She took his hand and he led her to the center of the room.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Let's dance." Malfoy said.  
  
"I'll get my robes dirty." Pansy said.  
  
"Great, Saint Potter and Goddess Phoebe." Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm dancing... who cares if I get my robes dirty." Pansy said. She pulled Draco into the dance floor.  
  
Draco placed his hands on Pansy's side, while Pansy placed her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"Too close." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ah... forget it. At least we're dancing." Pansy said.  
  
"Hi Blaise." Malfoy said.  
  
Blaise looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
"Song's over. I didn't get my robes dirty!" Pansy said.   
  
Malfoy saw Phoebe walk towards the punch bowl, and Harry sitting with Ron and Piper.   
  
"I got to go use the restroom. I think I got a punch stain again." Pansy said. She ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
"Can you get me a glass of punch too?" a voice said.  
  
"Sure, Draco." Phoebe said. She handed him a glass.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Sure." Phoebe said. She placed her glass of punch on the table.  
  
"Where's your date?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"He said he's tired... so he's sitting with Ron." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Malfoy said.  
  
"Where's yours?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Restroom." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said.  
  
An awkward silence came between them.  
  
"I love you." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco.  
  
"I love you... I don't know why... I don't know how, but I love you." Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't. I love Harry." Phoebe said.  
  
"He's cheating on you... Blaise told me he was kissing some other girl when we walked out of the Great Hall a week ago...And that girl is your sister, Cho." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. "You're just saying that, because you want me to break up with him, so I can love you!" she said. "And you told me you didn't love me 4 days ago."  
  
"I started loving you... after all of that." Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm leaving." Phoebe said. She walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco followed.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! Harry is cheating on you." Malfoy said.  
  
"He's not. I'm the one who cheated on him, because I kissed you on top of every table in the Great Hall.... and I'm the one who cheated because I loved you, while I loved Harry. I'm the one who cheated, because I gave you a present, instead of Harry. I'm the one who cheated, because...because..." Phoebe yelled.  
  
Draco kissed her. Phoebe pushed him away.   
  
"I love Harry, and I don't want to hurt him, because of you. After you told me you didn't love me, I changed my mind of loving you." Phoebe said.  
  
"He did cheat on you." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Draco and Phoebe looked at her.  
  
"I was watching you two leave... then I saw your sister, walk up to his table. Phoebe, believe Draco, Harry did cheat on you." Professor McGonagall said.   
  
"You paid her to say this, didn't you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Draco stared blankly at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"This is some kind of play! You're saying Harry is cheating on me with my sister." Phoebe said. "Well, it's not going to work, because I'm going back in there, and I'm going to be Harry Potter's girlfriend."  
  
Phoebe stomped away from Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy. Pansy walked with Phoebe.  
  
"H-H-How did you know?" Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"It seems obvious that you loved her... I started to spy on Harry... and I just caught him with Cho." Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
"What... what about me and Phoebe?" Malfoy said.  
  
"You love Phoebe. You loved her before you told her you didn't love her. It seemed so obvious. Why else would you kiss her every night in the Great Hall?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Why doesn't she believe me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Because... she knew you loved her... and you lied to her 4 nights ago." Professor McGonagall said. She walked away.  
  
Draco had an eerie feeling inside. How did Professor McGonagall know about the things they did in the Great Hall... and his feelings? He headed towards the Great Hall. He had a plan in his mind. A great plan.  
  
(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)  
  
Phoebe walked around the room, looking for Harry. Instead, she found Draco walking inside the Hall.  
  
"All right there?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "I'm all right." Phoebe said.   
  
"You'll dance with me again... right?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I guess... I can't find Harry anywhere..." Phoebe said.  
  
Draco took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. As they were dancing, he watched her search for someone around the room. "Who are you looking for?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Harry..." Phoebe said. She finally found him... with a girl, who had black hair like hers, on top of his lap.   
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: lol weird divder there... anyways... it ended right there... yes it ended right there... lol 


	9. In The Rain Last Chapter

A/N: Just read... :)/:(/:)  
  
FALSE EMOTIONS | CHAPTER 8  
  
"Oh no..." Phoebe said. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you!"  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you... he is cheating on me..." Phoebe said.  
  
Draco gave her a kiss.  
  
"It's not a good time..." Phoebe said. "Follow me." She walked towards Harry... and slapped him.  
  
Harry jumped up. "Phoebe!" he said he gave her a hug.  
  
"That was for cheating on me... You only loved me, because you wanted my sister. It's over... Harry, it's over." Phoebe said.  
  
The music in the room stopped playing. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, didn't know how to love.  
  
"I'm not cheating on you." Harry said.  
  
"Yes you are...I should've believed Draco... instead I didn't believe him... and... this is not good... Harry, how could you? You said you loved me." Phoebe cried.  
  
"I love you..." Harry said.  
  
"Wait...something's not right..." Phoebe said. She pulled on Cho's hair. Long brown hair came out.  
  
"Pansy?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I thought you said that people from different houses can't love each other... especially someone from Slytherin." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know... but Harry was about to be placed in Slytherin." Pansy said.  
  
Blaise looked at Pansy. "Pansy?" Blaise asked.   
  
Cho looked at the small crowd. "You thought I would go out with Harry?" Cho asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I would never do that... I know you love him... I know he loves you." Cho said.  
  
"But... Pansy... he loves Pansy." Phoebe said.  
  
Ron looked at Phoebe. "Pansy used a love potion on him... we saw it." Ron said.  
  
Pansy's pug-like face turned into a pug-who-got-kicked-too-much face as she blushed.  
  
"I thought you loved Draco!" Blaise said.  
  
"I do, and I knew he loved Phoebe... so... I wore this wig and used a love potion... and then I'm making Harry cheat on Phoebe so... she can fall in love with Draco, and Draco can be happy." Pansy explained.  
  
Phoebe ran outside.  
  
"It's RAINING!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry kept sneering at Pansy.  
  
Phoebe tripped over the last step and started crying. The rain poured down from the sky.  
  
"The sky's crying... only because something's wrong with the person I have feelings for." Malfoy said. He sat down on the the last step.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Phoebe said.  
  
"You're so emotional and sensitive." Malfoy said. "It's a good thing."  
  
"You're just saying that so you wouldn't get slapped." Phoebe said. She stood up.  
  
Draco smiled. "Let's go to a place where it's nice and dry." Malfoy said. He stood up.  
  
"I want to stay here and cry with the sky." Phoebe said.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through her long, dark, wet hair.   
  
"Do you still love me... even though I'm wet?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I do... to tell you the truth... here read this." Malfoy said. He handed her a roll of parchment.  
  
"Thinking parchment... whatever I think of will appear on the parchment." Malfoy said.  
  
Here I am, in the cold, wet rain  
Standing alone with the girl from the train  
Looking so lovely as ever before  
This is her, the one I adore.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Ooh... more" Phoebe said.  
  
I hear her voices, I hear her cry  
Crying underneath the dark night sky  
They're not tears of joy, but tears of pain  
Tears that are colliding with the rain  
  
"Okay?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Um... look at the parchment." Malfoy said.  
  
So I say to myself...is it time  
time to ask her if she can be mine  
Be the one I adore  
Forevermore  
Be the one that I adore  
Forevermore...  
  
Phoebe looked at Draco. (A/N: MUAHAHA weird poem... lol... leave me alone!!) "Is this what I think it is?" she asked him.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Phoebe dropped her mouth.  
  
"Look, I know that you don't love me...But I love you... I loved you when I said I didn't." Malfoy said.  
  
Phoebe stopped crying. "I love you... I... I... just... didn't want to... Harry... he was becoming very suspicious..." Phoebe said.  
  
"What do you say to my question?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said.  
  
Malfoy pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
THE END...  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: or is it? gasp! KISSING IN THE RAIN??? lol for some reason i think it's sweet... lol. don't ask me why... but IT'S SWEET. maybe more fics with that kind of scene?? i dunno maybe... lol.  
  
A/N 2: that's all I could find... lol Sorry bout that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (I thought i was going to get ZERO reviews actually...) thank you! :) Will there be a sequel??? I'm not sure... Is this the end?? I'm not sure... Does my foot itch? Yes... hmmm... *thinks of a new ff...* 


End file.
